


Perfect Circle/Broken Circle

by mXrtis



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Battery City, Better Living Industries, Gen, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mXrtis/pseuds/mXrtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character study/fleshed out headcanon about life in the city and why the killjoys went to the desert. It's second person. Again. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Circle/Broken Circle

Your life revolves around papers. Well, it used to. There isn't that much paper out here and it's not like there's even time to fill out paperwork when you're kind of, y'know, running for your life. But, you're getting distracted. Your life used to revolve around papers. And little black and white pills and picturesque T.V. dinners and it was all one big fucking gray-scale blur. Things are a bit of a blur now, but this is different. This reality is in color; everything out in the desert is.

Before the desert you spent fourteen hours a day as a secretary or something, (you really don't remember _what_ you were doing there), for some offshoot of Better Living Industries. Each day was close to the same, and while it was boring, it was stable. You knew you were stable, you knew you were safe, and as much as you hated that GODDAMN PLACE, you had yourself and your brother to look after.

Every day followed this basic framework:

  1. Wake up at 06:00
  2. Go into work at 06:45
  3. Stop for lunch break at 01:45
  4. End work at 08:45
  5. Be home by 09:20
  6. Get dinner for yourself and Mikey at 10:00
  7. Sleep until 06:00
  8. Wash, Rinse, and fuckin' Repeat.



This was the skeleton that supported your life and you were the last bit of carrion clinging onto the bleached bones after the vultures had their way with it. But it was familiar. It was safe. You needed money and this job supplied it and all you had to do was fill the qualifications of it. So each morning you got up, clinked your uniform, plastic glass against Mikey's and downed whatever pills were required for whatever day it was. You wore a goddamn suit back then, tie and everything. Hell, you were one step up from being a Draculoid. The job brought in enough carbons for you two to live. You don't remember what Mikey was doing back then, the only reason you remember what you did in the city was because it burned itself into your memory with the endless fucking repetition of each day. That is, until your perfect little ecosystem popped.

Some kind of suspicion fell on you, (or was it Mikey?), and you both got inspected, and apparently _some_ higher-ups don't feel comfortable having a person who's been inspected by the 'C/R/O/W/S working for their business. So, next thing you know, you're both broke as hell, because meds that aren't city mandated are expensive as fuck, and OH SHIT! GUESS YOU'RE LATE FOR THE RENT AGAIN! _AND AGAIN!_   ** _AND AGAIN!_**  WHO WOULDA GUESSED?! And long story short, you and Mikey kind of ended up on the streets, and it's not like you could just pick up a phone and call up Grandma or whoever the fuck and ask for money, because A) even payphones in Bat City are expensive as fuck, and B) you don't know if anyone else in your family even /survived/ the helium wars, much less what their phone numbers are.

It was okay for the first few months. You both ended up down in the slums of Bat City and all the buildings hadn't been reclaimed yet, so you slept in a few of them. There were a couple of fucked up droids there, with half dead batteries or who'd been partially salvaged for parts. It was kinda cool in a "Massive-Violation-Of-Human-Ethicality" way, and they were somewhat sympathetic. There were a lot of drug addicts there and you reluctantly handed over your daily prescriptions to them. They gave you some sort of protection, made sure you and Mikey were at the very least Not Dead(tm). One specific guy kept passing through. And by through, you mean he'd show up completely wasted, pass out somewhere, sleep it off, make civil conversation with you, then get slammed up against a wall by a couple of Draculoids and dragged off to jail/rehab/wherever. He didn't tell you much about himself, but you managed to get a few details out of him:

  1. His name was Frank
  2. He'd been trafficking sedatives for years
  3. As far as city-mandated drugs went, he was stone cold sober



Frank dropped off blankets and jackets and shit for you and Mikey every once in a while, food too, but never that much. He went from staying around for a week, to staying at the slums for a month, then two months, and then he vanished. Just up and fuckin' left. You remember feeling a bit betrayed at that, but that was Battery City. It would eat you up and shit you out, bloody, broken and hollow.

It was the middle of the night when Frank showed up again, you remember how he shook your shoulder and you remember how he crouched down next to you and whisper-shouted, "Wanna ditch the city?"

You were confused because, like the city sucks and all, but isn't there supposed to be some kind of nuclear wasteland outside of the city? But you fucking said yes, and he said, "Good, because I kinda fucked up big time and now I need to get the fuck out of here."

"And why does that involve me?"

"Well, it involves Mikey too, I mean of course he'd come too, but I thought I'd ask you first,"

"Are the C/R/O/W/S' after us too?! Holy shit!"

"No..." he stopped suddenly, "Shit! Okay, this was a friendly offer. There's no reason for you to run, but who wouldn't want to get out of this shithole." So you woke Mikey up and Frank introduced you to his friend, Ray, and you all loaded in his car, (fuckin' Trans Am, didn't know they survived the war), and left the goddamn city behind.


End file.
